The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, which includes, for example, a step of inspecting electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. Hei 11 (1999)-260513 (Patent Document 1), a mode for carrying out an inspection of electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device using contact pins formed with projections different in height from each other at tip portions thereof as shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1, for example.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. Hei 10 (1998)-73634 (Patent Document 2), a mode for carrying out an inspection of electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device using contact pins arranged side by side along a vertical direction as shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 2, for example.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. Hei 11 (1999)-297442 (Patent Document 3), a mode for carrying out an inspection of electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device using contact pins arranged side by side along a vertical direction as shown in FIG. 6 of Patent Document 3, for example.
There has been described in International Patent Publication No. 2014/167693 (Patent Document 4), a mode in which a plurality of projections are provided at a tip portion of a socket terminal to thereby take contact between a lead through which a large current is made to flow, and the socket terminal as multipoint contacts by the projections.